


Ты проиграл, с тебя двадцатка

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: — Ты проиграл, с тебя двадцатка, — успевает выдохнуть Рамлоу, услышав за спиной тихое клацанье пряжки ремня.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 15





	Ты проиграл, с тебя двадцатка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

В гараже темно — свет с улицы пробивается только сквозь узкое окно на дальней стене. Обычно тут стоят мотоциклы, но сейчас их нет, а ящики с припасами отодвинуты к стенам.

По полу стелется сквозняк, и Рамлоу переступает босыми ногами на холодном бетоне. Каждое его движение отзывается легким скрежетом цепи, перекинутой через балку под низким потолком.

— Роллинз?

Тот молчит за его спиной, но Рамлоу слышит дыхание — медленное, напряженное.

Он вновь переступает с ноги на ногу, перехватывает поудобнее цепь в пальцах. Она обмотана несколько раз вокруг балки и спускается обратно вниз — где-то на середине ее длины закреплены полицейские наручники — стальные, они холодят кожу на запястьях и защелкнуты чуть туже, чем надо. Остатков цепи хватает, чтобы обернуться несколько раз вокруг предплечий Рамлоу.

Спины касаются кончики пальцев — легко идут вдоль линий мышц, спускаются до чуть прогнутой поясницы. Он так ждал этого прикосновения, но все равно легко вздрагивает от неожиданности, и от предвкушения по коже бегут мурашки.

Рамлоу нетерпеливо облизывает губы кончиком языка.

— Роллинз, — в этот раз утвердительно.

Второй рукой его прихватывают за шею — длинные пальцы обхватывают ее сзади, сжимают, заставляя наклонить голову так, что Рамлоу упирается горящим лбом в грубо отделанную стену.

Босыми ногами он вновь чувствует сквозняк, а загривком — горячее дыхание Роллинза. Тот кладет обе руки ему на спину и ведет, медленно, с нажимом, от шеи вниз, надавливая на лопатки, вминая пальцы в мышцы, прокатываясь подушечками по линии позвоночника. Ладони Роллинза — горячие и сухие, и он замедляет движение на каждой полосе шрама, и, хотя Рамлоу почти ничего не чувствует этой зарубцевавшейся кожей, ему иррационально странно. Он вновь переступает по полу, сильней сжимает в ладонях нагревшуюся цепь и выдыхает чужое имя.

— Джек.

Горячие руки ложатся на поясницу, давят, заставляя уткнуться в стену уже не только лбом, но и грудью, и продолжают давить — выгибаться уже почти неприятно, и чтобы ослабить это ощущение, Рамлоу сгибает ногу в колене и тоже упирается им в стену, а босой ступней — в ногу Роллинза, ощутив шероховатую, жесткую ткань форменных штанов.

Теплое дыхание щекочет кончик уха.

— Что? — голос Роллинза, как и всегда, такой мягкий, что в нем можно утонуть, только круги на воде разойдутся.

— Выеби меня, — его так ведет, что хватает только на прямые требования.

— Позже, — тот чуть сдвигает ладони вперед, перехватывает Рамлоу за бока и разворачивает его лицом к себе. В темноте не рассмотреть, что там на лице у Роллинза, но по его выдоху Рамлоу узнает — тот улыбается. Наверняка улыбается. Он тоже — широко, яростно, и эта улыбка перерастает в нетерпеливый оскал, когда Роллинз опускается перед ним на колени.

У Рамлоу стоит — еще с того момента, как на его запястьях защелкнулись наручники и натянулась, заставляя задрать руки, цепь.

— Давай, — шипит он сквозь зубы, ощущая щекотку теплого дыхания на своих бедрах. Он подается вперед, требовательно пинает Роллинза босой ступней в ногу, перебирает в пальцах цепь и поводит бедрами из стороны в сторону, чтобы в какой-то момент ощутить, как его член легонько шлепает Роллинза по щеке.

Жаль, что не с той стороны, где шрам.

В отместку Роллинз сжимает в ладонях его задницу — сильно, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и медленно проводит языком по его члену, облизывает — и мог бы помочь себе руками, но нет. И берет в рот он тоже без рук, неглубоко, но от ощущения горячего и мокрого рта вокруг своего члена у Рамлоу сносит последние остатки терпения.

Цепь чуть проскальзывает во влажных пальцах, но он цепляется за нее, подтягивается, напрягшись всем телом — и рывком подается навстречу Роллинзу, желая только одного — вбиться глубже в это умело расслабленное горло.

И Роллинз позволяет ему, но это ощущение длится недолго: едва подавившись, тот сразу отстраняется, и кладет ладонь на напряженный живот Рамлоу. Прикосновение ощущается раскаленным тавром.

— Расслабься, ебанутый, — мягкий голос Роллинза звучит теперь чуть надтреснуто, и он медленно поглаживает чуть подрагивающий от длинных, сорванных вдохов живот.

— Никогда.

В темноте не видно, но усмешку слышно, и Рамлоу знает, как сейчас кривятся губы Роллинза — чуть припухшие сейчас, и как вместе с движением губ легко двигается шрам на челюсти.

— Возвращайся к делу.

Рука Роллинза остается на его животе, и почти не шевелится, зато шевелятся губы, проходящиеся вверх и вниз по члену, и кончить хочется уже сейчас, не дожидаясь продолжения. И, может, Роллинз даже согласится проглотить, хотя лучше было бы, конечно, ему на лицо.

Но тот отстраняется, трется лицом о бедро Рамлоу, вытирая слюну об горящую кожу и выпрямляется — медленно, проезжаясь одеждой со всеми ее пряжками, замками и ремнями по обнаженному телу, а потом рывком разворачивает Рамлоу вновь лицом к стене.

Ощущать себе зажатым между стеной и полностью одетым Роллинзом одновременно бесит — ему хочется, чтобы Роллинз уже наконец снял с себя все это, и возбуждает — Рамлоу чувствует, как упирается в поясницу пряжка ремня, холодит кожу и слегка царапает. Он вновь повисает на цепи, подается назад, трется о Роллинза — неподвижного, тяжело дышащего, с каменным стояком в штанах — и срывающегося первым.

— Ты проиграл, с тебя двадцатка, — успевает выдохнуть Рамлоу, услышав за спиной тихое клацанье пряжки ремня. Темнота обостряет слух, и он может различить и шорох ткани — это Роллинз тянется за смазкой в карман, и дурацкий влажный звук, с которой он выдавливает ее на пальцы.

— Мне тебе ее в задницу засунуть прямо сейчас?

Чужое промедление бесит, и Рамлоу нетерпеливо огрызается:

— Лучше другое засунь.

Роллинз послушно выполняет приказ. Горячие и скользкие пальцы двигаются неторопливо, и Рамлоу снова с легким стуком упирается лбом в стену — Роллинз субординацию соблюдает неукоснительно и прямые приказы никогда не игнорирует, но сейчас, как ни проси, быстрее не будет.

Пока что.

Вторую руку Роллинз кладет ему на шею, с усилием проходится пальцами по затылку, а потом чуть сдвигает ладонь — так, что она ложится ему под лоб. Заботливый ублюдок.

Обнаженное предплечье, покрытое рыжеватыми волосами, оказывается слишком близко к его лицу, и Рамлоу с наслаждением впивается в него зубами — так сильно, что Роллинз вздрагивает.

А спустя пару секунд вздрагивает он сам, когда пальцы сменяются членом.

— Что, теперь медленней? — Тихо, чуть хрипловато хмыкает Роллинз куда-то ему в затылок. Он вплотную прижимается к нему, и Рамлоу влипает мокрой от пота спиной в шероховатую ткань футболки, ощущает, как ноги чуть царапают пряжки на чужих, чуть спущенных с бедер карго-штанах. На мгновение разжав челюсти — на руке Роллинза тут же наливается кровью след глубокого укуса, он так же хрипло отзывается:

— Только попробуй.


End file.
